


Tear In My Heart

by Stormtroopercx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, High School, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, POV Alternating, bad boy, boy next door, forced friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormtroopercx/pseuds/Stormtroopercx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is the new kid at Shiganshina High School. His next door neighbor also attends the high school but, they don't really get along. The Bott family hold a way overdue 'Welcome to the neighborhood dinner', and the two boys are basically forced to be friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So I consider this my first fan fic, my first attempt was a major catastrophe but I am still keeping it cause I like the plot. Anyway this first chapter is pretty short cause I don't want to rush things. Jean's POV-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean is the new student at Shiganshina High School. His next door neighbor also attends the high school, but they never spoke to one another until the Bott family holds a way overdue 'Welcome to the neighborhood dinner.'

17 years in one house and we have to move because my dad will get payed a few more bucks? It's a load of horse-shit if you ask me. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear my mom say my name.

"Jean-Bo, are you even listening to me!"

"I'm sorrycan you repeat that?"

" I said, I think it will be good for you if we move. You don't usually have a lot of friends but, this is an opportunity to make some."

 Ughh, _AGAIN_ with this subject?  I know mom just wants what's best for me, but I am perfectly happy being alone, that way I don't let anyone down y'know? I grew up in Trost, which is about seven hours away from where we are now. My dad got a job transfer and my mom was more than happy to move to the city she grew up in. We got to the new house and I've got to admit it is actually pretty nice: two story house, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a pool- I can get used to this. We set up my room and I start unpacking my clothes, when i'm done, I remember that I start school in three days and still need to buy clothes that doen't have holes in it. It's only three o' clock so mom forces us to head down to the mall.

     Three days go by way too slow and I am getting ready for school. As suspected, once I get there, everyone is gawking at me as if i were some sort of alien but I just shrug it off and go to the secretary to get my schedule.

"Hi, um, i'm here to pick up my schedule." I tell her.

"Oh, you must be John, I've got it right here."

     'Wow, are you fucking kidding me? Can you not read?' Instead, I just tell her it's Jean and walk away. Damn, I forgot to ask her for directions. After about four minutes of roaming the halls, I find room 0912 which is physics. I walk in and the next thing I know, I have a crazy woman on me.

"Well hellooo~ you must be Mr. Kirstein, welcome to physics, I am your teacher Hange Zoe but just call me Hange, k? K. You can sit with Sasha and Connie over there." She points to a short bald kid and a cute chubby girl who are trying to discreetly hold hands under the table.

"Whoa, who gave her ten pounds of sugar this morning?" I whisper to them.

"Oh, they are always like this, and just a heads up, _they_ prefer they/them pronouns."

"Oh..well okay." The class remains quiet for the rest of the period listening to Hange's lesson. When the bell rings I ask the couple where Ms. Ral's class is.

"I wish we could take you but we have french, which is, on the the opposite side." Sasha looked around and jolted,

"Hey, Marco!" She said as she sauntered over to a boy.

"Don't you have English next period?" The closer they get, I notice that Marco's face was completely covered in freckles.

"Yes, I do. Why?" 

"Well I think that as student body president, you should be the one to show Jean around, since that is technically your job."

     Marco looks at me and rolls his eyes, what the fuck is his problem? "Anything for you Sasha," he says looking back at her, "Come on it's this way." I sneak quick glances at him while we walk, but he keeps a stoic expression unless someone speaks to him, then in which his eyes will soften and he'll beam at them. Turns out I have four classes with Marco and all he does is cringe at everything I say, even at questions; when he does answer I want him to shut up. But, lunch was actually pretty fun, Sasha and Connie hang out with a fairly large group of people, all of which are pretty cool except for some douche bag named Eren and Marco.

     The school isn't far from my house, so I decided to walk home, as I am walking I feel like I am being followed; after a few more steps I turn around and see that asshole, Marco, walking. _Why is he following me ?_  I quicken my pace in an unnoticeable way, I unlock the door, throw my bag and peek out through the curtains, but I can't see him anymore, _fucking weirdo._


End file.
